


Tenderness

by Boxclown (Apprehensive_ghost)



Category: Druck
Genre: David just loves Matteo a lot, Fluff, Laying In Bed Together, M/M, and Matteo loves and adores David a lot too!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apprehensive_ghost/pseuds/Boxclown
Summary: “What’re you doing up?”David ceases the quick fluid motions of his wrist; pencil lifting from his sketchbook. He’s currently got his back propped comfortably up against one of Matteo’s pillows, the pale yellow glow from the lamp casting just enough light for him to see, they’d argued over who would get up to turn it off only a few hours earlier pushing and shoving each other until they’d collapsed into a ball of giggles both too stubborn to give in.





	Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> (I couldn’t sleep so I wrote this, I’m still sad about that last david clip but oh well have some soft cuddly boys, I also posted this over on my tumblr of the same name)

“What’re you doing up?”

David ceases the quick fluid motions of his wrist; pencil lifting from his sketchbook. He’s currently got his back propped comfortably up against one of Matteo’s pillows, the pale yellow glow from the lamp casting just enough light for him to see, they’d argued over who would get up to turn it off only a few hours earlier pushing and shoving each other until they’d collapsed into a ball of giggles both too stubborn to give in. The gentleness of arms winding around his middle and Matteo’s face coming to press against his side has his chest flooding with warmth, and he can’t quite help the smile that tugs its way across his face, he thinks this is one of his favorite sides of Matteo, drowsy eyed skin still warmed with sleep Matteo, so vulnerable and sweet.  
David drinks in these moments every chance he gets and tries not to remember the times when he swore he couldn’t have this, didn’t believe he deserved this. He lets his gaze linger over Matteo’s face, taking in the creases that have appeared on his cheeks from the pillows and the way his bedhead seems to defy gravity by sticking up every which way. Setting aside his sketchbook he pushes his fingers through the strands only messing them up further, feeling Matteo’s nose nuzzle his hip back in return.

Even though he hasn’t answered the question Matteo knows exactly why David’s up, has seen this a couple times prior and doesn’t pry or demand a response; knows times like these David doesn’t feel like talking, too tired to from restlessness. David sketches whenever he can’t sleep, keeps his art supplies close just in case; even has a special drawer dedicated to them in Mattteo’s side table, he tends to do quick studies sometimes of Matteo sometimes of things he’s seen and got a picture of, pages filled entirely with different types of birds, of dogs he’s seen when he goes for runs, and of the friendly neighborhood cat that never fails to stop by his building every morning.

David eases his way down onto his side, their legs slot together and David can’t help but to huff out a sigh, Matteo’s hand comes up to cup his jaw thumbing over the newly forming dark circles, he lets his eyes slip shut and sinks his cheek heavily into the palm, the kiss that’s placed to the corner of his mouth says more than words ever could, adoration pouring from the kisses trailing over the bridge of his nose.

“Watch out, or I might just think you’ve fallen in love with me.” David’s eyes open just a crack, eyebrows raised teasingly a taunting grin squishing up his cheeks.

Matteo eyes him, he’s just a whisper away now, coaxing David’s head closer to press their foreheads together

“I already have.”


End file.
